La casa de la playa
by Spike Darke
Summary: "Parsons no era solo sexo salvaje contra la mesa de su despacho o en los baños de la oficina. Ellen era también besos dulces tras el clímax, caricias suaves mientras perdían el tiempo viendo la tele o sonrisas traicioneras cuando se miraban la una a la otra en mitad de una reunión"


**[SPOILERS DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA]**

 _Escribí todo esto en base a ciertos detalles que dan algo de coherencia a lo aquí ocurrido. El novio de Ellen no ha muerto, simplemente se ha marchado al no poder aceptar que Parsons no quiera dejar su trabajo. Por otro lado, he obviado el intento de asesinato sufrido por la joven asociada, de manera que aquí se resuelve el caso y todo vuelve a la normalidad. No obstante, ella se toma el tiempo de descanso independientemente y la investigación del FBI es obviada completamente, de manera que visto así, le he quitado trama a la serie y casi que la he cortado al final de la primera temporada._

 _¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

Fuera, el mar rugía feroz y las olas se enzarzaban agresivamente contra la orilla con los truenos retumbando en un eco cada vez más cercano. Las grisáceas nubes y la fuerte lluvia se habían hecho poseedoras de la escena que, pocas horas antes, pertenecía a un sol radiante y espléndido. La única luz que alumbraba en esos instantes la habitación eran un par de lámparas de pie, que a pesar de no ser en demasía potentes, la plena oscuridad de fuera las otorgaba tal mérito.

-Creo que por hoy se nos ha estropeado el paseo por la playa ¿No crees? - Patty extendió una taza de café caliente que las manos de su joven compañera aceptaron gustosas. La tomó con ambas, llevándoselo cerca de los labios, recibiendo el calor emanado de la bebida con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bueno, debimos comprobar el parte meteorológico primero antes de lanzarnos a la aventura – Ellen lo comentó con cierta despreocupación antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

-Aún tenemos un par de días, solo es una mala tarde. Seguro que podemos arreglarlo -Hewes se acomodó en el sofá, subiendo los pies descalzos sobre los cojines. Aprovechando la cercanía, Parsons dejó la taza sobre la mesa, teniendo así plena libertad de movimiento; apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de quien era ahora y de nuevo su jefa, que recibió su cuerpo de buena manera, tomándola en un abrazo. Nada más tenerla contra sí, acercó los labios contra su frente, besándola con un cariño impropio en su faceta de magnánima fiscal.

Que Ellen Parsons se había convertido en el talón de Aquiles de la solemne Patricia Hewes no era ninguna novedad. Incluso Tom, que había conocido aquella relación desde que eran únicamente meros escarceos de oficina, había advertido que aquella ausencia de romanticismo que caracterizaba a Patty, según su ex-marido, estaba paulatinamente volviendo a florecer y que no parecía un mero capricho. Recuerda que, cuando se lo contó a Ellen, fue tal su sonrojo que escondió tímidamente las mejillas en los pliegues de la bufanda y apretó sin quererlo el vaso de cartón del café entre sus manos.

-Quizá podamos pasar una mejor tarde, si así lo quieres – Parsons se sentó a horcajadas sobre Patty, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aprovechando la ventajosa postura para someter a aquella figura tan autoritaria. Rozó fugazmente los labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja, recibiendo un suspiro impaciente de labios de su amante, quien no tardó en aventurar las manos bajo la blusa de la asociada, repasando cada curva con una lentitud tortuosa. Delineó el sostén con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo el cambio de material desde el cierre a la copa, notándolo cada vez más fino hasta el punto de casi ser una segunda piel, en especial en aquella zona tan sensible al roce que conseguía entorpecer la faena de la joven, que se afanaba torpemente en deshacerse de aquel último botón.

-Te he echado de menos – las manos de Patty buscaron deseosas atraer a la muchacha contra sí, queriendo acercar más aquellos labios que desde hacía días echaba en falta contra los suyos. Los tomó con una necesidad imperiosa, ignorando aquella quemazón en el pecho que marcaba el límite de aquel contacto, escuchando con precisión cada jadeo que la joven propinaba cuando tenía ocasión, buscando el poco aire que podía permitirse tomar en un lapso de tiempo tan escueto- Llevo quince días echándote en falta, Ellen Parsons ¿Dónde has estado? -se separó bruscamente, llevando los labios a la delgada piel del cuello de la menor besando cada zona expuesta, controlando las ganas de no clavar los dientes más de lo necesario. Por un momento, Hewes maldijo aquella mala manía de marcar todo lo que era suyo. Sin embargo, las ganas de hacerlo seguían ahí, llamando su atención y la carne era débil.

-Descansando de todo... – la abogada arrugó la camisa de la mayor entre sus puños cuando, sin esperarlo, sintió sus dientes clavarse con agresividad en su cuello, succionando lo suficiente leve para dejar una rojez, en absoluto ostentosa. Patty se relamió los labios, satisfecha con el respingo que había dado la joven entre sus brazos.

-¿Necesitabas descansar de mí? - preguntó Hewes, con cierta agresividad inconsciente. Apoyó la espalda en el sofá, recreándose en la vista del, ahora, torso enteramente desnudo de la muchacha, quien no dudó en arrojar el sostén sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Repasó impunemente su figura, subiendo por las caderas, bordeando la firmeza de sus pechos, llevando la mirada hasta sus labios, aquellos que ahora lucían de un rojo intenso y se abrían lo suficiente para poder recuperar el aliento sin resultar exagerado.

-De vez en cuando, eres una jefa terrible – respondió con cierta picardía, volviendo el tono más personal a medida que se acercaba de nuevo en busca de otra tanda de besos con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en el rostro. Agarró entonces su cuello de camisa, tirando hacia sí, evitando cualquier tipo de respuesta por parte contraria. No obstante, tampoco pareció importarla y aquel intento de comentario cortante quedó olvidado. En especial, en el momento en que los labios de su asociada articularon un ferviente "Quiero sentirte dentro" que consiguió dejar a su dama de hierro sin respiración por un instante.

* * *

-Te he echado tanto de menos... - la mesa donde minutos antes reposaba la taza había recibido ahora a Parsons como nuevo centro de la misma. Se tambaleaba, no lo suficiente para dejar caer la taza al suelo, pero sí para derramar el líquido sobre ella a medida que los movimientos se volvían más agresivos. Patty entraba y salía de la chica con cierta facilidad, perdiendo el control cuando los gemidos de la joven se volvían cada vez más audibles e incontrolados.

Se moría por besar aquellos labios que ahora pedían por más, quería clavar las uñas en la cadera de su amante, lastimarla en pleno apogeo y volver cuando aquel instinto más primitivo se hubiera extinguido para lamer sus heridas, porque Hewes no la quería únicamente para saciar aquella necesidad tan arcaica: Parsons no era solo sexo salvaje contra la mesa de su despacho o en los baños de la oficina. Ellen era también besos dulces tras el clímax, caricias suaves mientras perdían el tiempo viendo la tele o sonrisas traicioneras cuando se miraban la una a la otra en mitad de una reunión.

* * *

El último gemido, ronco, rompió contra los labios de la mayor igual que las olas lo hacían contra la orilla, de manera feroz y rápida. Patty sintió el cuerpo de la joven tensarse entre sus brazos y a pesar de la rigidez momentánea de sus labios, no dudó en depositar un tierno beso sobre ellos.

Ellen, con los ojos cerrados, aún disfrutaba de los resquicios de aquel orgasmo. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y algún que otro mechón rebelde había terminado pegado. Estaba totalmente azorada y sus labios, entreabiertos como tantas veces antes, tomaban el aire aún aceleradamente. El pecho de la muchacha, cuando Patty la levantó para tumbarla en el sofá, aún bullía frenético y podía notarlo contra el suyo propio.

Nada más tocar su espalda aquel mullido cojín, Parsons rodeó el cuello contrario con los brazos y devolvió aquel beso que segundos antes había recibido. Ellen también pensó que, tras todo aquel apogeo, era tiempo de besos dulces tras el clímax, caricias suaves y sonrisas cómplices.

* * *

Fuera seguía haciendo un tiempo inestable: Los truenos retumbaban y los fugaces rayos iluminaban momentáneamente la estancia colándose su luz por las rendijas de las persianas. La lluvia insistía, repiqueteando incesante y el mar no había cesado en su ferocidad.

Y allí mismo, en el sofá de la estancia, deshechas como estaban la una con la otra en sentimentalismos que nacían y morían con ellas, ambas decidieron que la casa de la playa se había convertido en su lugar favorito.


End file.
